Family
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: After writing her letter of resignation from Mossad, Ziva gets a visit…from her father.


Family

The papers were locked in Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs's desk…which was only feet away from where she sat. When Officer Ziva David requested his signature, he picked up the pen, then set it down and put the papers in the desk. Maybe, if she got _really_ desperate, she could forge his signature…

"Mornin' Ziva!" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said brightly.

Ziva return the greeting with a dull 'hello'. Tony's grin faded. "Something up?" Tony asked, sensing her lack of enthusiasm.

Programmed like a robot, Ziva had all the replies down. I'm fine, I'm okay…whatever they wanted to hear. But today, she needed to say something… "Have you ever wanted something so much?" Ziva asked quietly.

There were a million and one classic DiNozzo style responses, like a woman with great curves or some rare movie collection. Yet, instead of humor, Tony sighed. "Yes, I have." Tony answered honestly.

"What happens when you do not get what you want?" Ziva asked, looking like a slightly lost child.

_Throw a tantrum, cry… _Tony thought automatically. "It depends on what it is." Tony said thoughtfully. "But if you really, really want it…you'll fight for it."

"Fight for what?" Special Agent Timothy McGee's voice asked from behind them.

"The coffee run," Tony lied with ease. "Since you're the last one in, you can do it! See, Ziva, I told you. Violence is never the key."

McGee put his bag and coat down. "Come on Tony! I'm not the last one here. Gibbs is." McGee protested.

"Nope," Gibbs said, walking to his desk. "I've been here since 0600."

Before Tony had the opportunity to remind McGee of his coffee run, a man walked up to Ziva's desk with complete comfort. He acted as if he owned the place, acted as if he was Ziva's best friend… "Shalom Officer David," Eli David, Director of Mossad, said softly.

Standing, Ziva was surprised to see him. She suspected he would contact her via e-mail or phone, but an in-person visit? "Director," Ziva said rather stiffly.

"I come to discuss your electronic letter." Director David said.

Months ago, Ziva would have never written that e-mail. She wouldn't have even dreamed about writing that e-mail. But so much had changed. The world had changed, Mossad had changed, terrorists had changed…she had changed. "I believe it was rather clear." Ziva said firmly.

Director David did not look pleased. "In private," He added, noting the eyes of McGee, Tony and Gibbs.

"No," Ziva said.

It was the first time Ziva had ever refused to obey her father. She knew as a child that she had to do what her father wanted her to do. "Ziva, you do not wish a scene." Director David said calmly.

"I have nothing to say to you Director." Ziva said. "It is all in my e-mail."

Director David smiled. "Ziva, that letter was written in the madness that consumes you. After the torture, you are not thinking well. Please, let us talk." Director David said with a mask of sympathy.

"I am not thinking well?" Ziva asked, laughing a bit. "Do you think I am insane? No. I am not crazy."

"No officer is ever the same after torture." Director David said.

"No, they are not." Ziva agreed. "But, if it were to you, I would never be here to confirm that."

Director David appeared slightly angered. "You were dead, according to all intelligence." Director David said, defending himself.

Ziva felt the anger rising inside of her. She didn't even know such anger existed towards her father. She hated him. "According to all intelligence? You are my father! Fathers do not simply believe the intelligence report! They hold on to hope, they search…You did not even bother!" Ziva said angrily. Then with a look of realization… "Unless Mossad knew."

"I say nothing." Director David said.

"I'll tell you about saying nothing. I said nothing for days. I was tortured, but I said nothing! It was like in training…Keep your mouth shut and either a rescue mission will come or you will die! I believed that my father, the powerful Director of Mossad, would come…for a few days. But then, I knew you would not. You left me to die." Ziva said with pure hatred. "You are a cruel man, heartless. Mother, Tali, Ari…me? You never cared whether we lived or died. We were nothing to you."

Director David attempted to speak, but Ziva continued on, "So I waited…I suffered to the point where I begged for death, but my captor would not oblige. I prayed that I would die each day." Ziva said. "But one day, God did not bring me death. He brought me three brave Americans…Americans that were not soldiers. They had no obligation to a Mossad Officer, no official reason for their coming. They risked their lives, for mine, which they believed to be gone. The selflessness of it…that is something you cannot understand."

"You are grateful." Director David said with a shrug. "It is no reason to quit Mossad."

"I cannot work for a mission I do not believe in. I cannot work for a man that does not care, for a man that does not know the meaning of self-sacrifice." Ziva said coldly. "I cannot work for you."

"You will work for Mossad. You will work for me. You will return to Israel." Director David stated. "You are my daughter and you are a Mossad Officer. You will obey."

Ziva laughed, to the concern of those around her. Tony was worried that Director David was right that Ziva had lost it. "I cannot believe I waited this long to do this…I should have done it years ago. Your words, your orders mean nothing." Ziva said. "I will not obey these orders Director. I seek to terminate my position at Mossad."

"I will not let you." Director David said, reaching out to grab her arm.

Younger and more agile, Ziva swiftly grabbed his and twisted it. He yelped in pain. "You taught me that, when I was seven." Ziva said lightly. "It was the most useful thing you have taught me."

"You walk away from Mossad, you walk away from family." Director David said in pain.

"You are not my family." Ziva whispered harshly, twisting the arm a bit more. "You are pathetic."

Releasing him, Director David looked at his daughter. He raised his arm and slapped her across the face. It would have been better if Ziva shouted, cried, gasped…reacted. But she simply stood there, staring at him. "Months of torture, Director…It can truly change you." Ziva said evenly.

"Officer Ziva David, effective immediately, your position as a Mossad Officer is permanently terminated." Director David said icily. "You are expected to return all properties of Mossad and report to debriefing."

"Yes Director," Ziva said.

"Be warned," Director David said. "You will not compromise Mossad. You must severe all contact with former informants, officers…"

"Yes Director," Ziva replied.

Director David sighed. "You were a fine Officer, Ziva." He said quietly. "I am proud of you."

"Was I ever a good daughter?" Ziva asked, with tears in her eyes. She refused to cry.

Unable to reply or express any love for his only living child, Director David simply stared at her. "Goodbye Officer David," He said briskly.

"Goodbye Director David," Ziva said.

With that, he turned and walked out of NCIS…out of Ziva's life. She wondered if she would hear from him, wondered if he would change…but they were foolish thoughts. Eli David never cared about her and he never would. "I see you've talked to your father." NCIS Director Leon Vance said dryly, having observed the conversation.

Ziva looked into the eyes of Gibbs, Tony and McGee. She didn't consider Eli David a father. He was not part of her family.

Her family was standing right in front of her.

_Fin _

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **


End file.
